Target Practice
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He just wants someone to blame; and someone to pay. Warning for murder.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Assignment 11 - Notable Witches and Wizards Task 10 - An unstable character.**

 **Word Count - 717**

 **Beta'd by the lovely Sam**

* * *

 **Target Practise**

* * *

They were all to blame.

Each and every one of them could have saved his brother, could have stopped him from dying and leaving Dennis behind.

He painstakingly developed the photos he'd taken, the special photos that would show the world their failings.

 _She screamed. The sound was music to his ears because he blamed her. She was there when she shouldn't have been, she was the reason that Colin thought it was okay to stay in a battle that wasn't his to fight._

 _He shot her with a gun, the symmetry of killing wizards and witches with Muggle means made him happy._

 _He shot her first in the knee, and then the hip, listening to her scream._

" _Why, Dennis?" she'd asked, sobbing._

" _For Colin. Because you lived and he died and I can't accept that."_

The photos were slowly coming into focus, and he appreciated the way her hair matched the blood that was spilling from the bullet holes.

Setting them aside to dry, Dennis pushed the next ones into the developing solution.

 _He used a knife to trace along the scars left to her by Greyback. She didn't fight him; she just begged him to end her instead._

 _It was almost enough to make him stop, to leave her to her fate when she clearly craved death so much, but she had to open her mouth._

" _I saw Colin. I saw the Death Eater that killed him. I didn't have time to stop and help him fight."_

 _He'd cut out her tongue before he took her life._

The photos were artistic he thought, one a close up of the scars on her face, the other, her tongue on the palm of her hand.

The next ones were Dennis' favourite pictures.

" _You missed!"_

 _The man had the audacity to laugh at Dennis, even as he put pressure on the flesh wound on his arm._

" _I didn't miss," Dennis replied evenly. "I thought you'd make a good target to practise my shooting."_

 _He shot again, this time at the kneecap._

" _What did I do to you to deserve this?" the man had asked, the amusement long gone as Dennis shot again, an ankle shot on the opposite leg to the knee._

" _It's what you didn't do," Dennis replied. "I've heard that you run from the battle. You didn't fight. My brother fought. My brother fought and he_ died _. Why should_ you _live because you're a coward?"_

 _Holding his gun precisely, Dennis shot again, this time to the middle of Blaise's chest._

" _Bullseyes," he muttered, his lips tilting up in a smile._

Last were the pictures of the one he'd wanted the most - the one that had been the hardest to get alone.

" _Don't do this! I'm not worth you becoming a murderer!"_

" _You act as though you're the first," Dennis laughed, his hand on the gun steady. He saw Draco's left hand twitch towards his wand, so he shot his hand._

" _I've changed!"_

" _Men like you can never change," Dennis replied, a sneer on his face, disgust in his tone. "You'll never be anything more than a bully."_

 _The bullet between the eyes had been Dennis' mercy. He'd wanted this one dead more than he wanted to play._

Sneaking into the display hall the night before Colin's photos were to go on display had been easy. Dennis replaced the photos carefully, casting protective spells over Colin's originals. The purple curtains hanging over them were the perfect cover for what Dennis was sure would be a wonderful unveiling.

The display was one of many events to mark the anniversary of the Battle. The anniversary of Colin's death.

Dennis knew he would be caught - intended on being caught. What was life without Colin anyway?

He had one last life to take, the life that ultimately, held the most blame over Colin's death. The unveiling of the photos would be the perfect distraction.

When he took his gun out and shot Harry Potter in the chest, nobody would be able to do anything until it was already too late.

When they pushed him through the veil for his crimes, Dennis would accept the punishment silently and without complaint.

As long as that bullet hit its mark, Dennis would be happy to leave the world that had taken everything from him.

* * *

 **Also Written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Hawkeye -** Precise / Bullseye / Target / Purple / "I didn't miss."

 **Character Appreciation -** 14\. An Anniversary

 **Showtime -** 10\. "Men like you can never change."

 **Insane Challenge -** 512\. Sneaking.


End file.
